


Olfactory

by Ace_pergers_Syndrome



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Spoilers, The Midnight Fox, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_pergers_Syndrome/pseuds/Ace_pergers_Syndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a well known fact that smell is one of the strongest sensory links to memory. Juno remembers a certain persons smell. He has some... complicated feelings about it. </p>
<p>Short drabble that I wrote because I enjoy inflicting pain on my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olfactory

The discovery had been a total accident; if he hadn’t been working a case he would never have been a high end store like that. He would never had walked past the person spaying samples of cologne to prospective customers. In an instant he was back in that bar, with the lips like silk and the strong hands and the smell of _him_. He hated that smell. 

He missed that smell.

Buying the cologne had been a bad idea. He’d known that before he’d done it, but he’d never been one to follow his own common sense. And now here it was, sitting innocuously on his coffee table. It had been there for a week, the seal still unbroken

The original scent had worn off a month ago. For weeks every time Juno walked into his apartment he had relived the experience in full detail. The touches, the flirting, the kiss, the betrayal. He had known it was him, but…

For weeks that smell had haunted him, hurt him. And then it was gone and somehow that hurt even more. Now here it was; sitting in a bottle on his table, the seal still unbroken because he hated that smell. Because he missed it so much and that made him hate it more.

 

And if coming home to find Peter Nureyev sitting on his couch hadn’t been such a shock, he probably would have noticed that the bottle was gone. 


End file.
